


原罪

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 很古早的文了，大概是2017年10月写的最王阴凡R18爽文，没有逻辑，私设如山，就是个车有监禁调教要素
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 11





	原罪

**Author's Note:**

> 很古早的文了，大概是2017年10月写的  
> 最王阴凡R18  
> 爽文，没有逻辑，私设如山，就是个车  
> 有监禁调教要素

阴沉。  
空气仿佛凝滞着。  
厚实的遮光窗帘没有让一丝光溜进这个狭小阴暗的房间。  
而在这封闭的空间里，只有电视节目播放的声音，再仔细听的话，其中夹杂着奇妙的呜咽和细微的喘息。

“这两天看过的处刑，王马君喜欢哪一种呢？”

最原终一窝在沙发上，以平常和朋友聊天的口气随意地询问着。

“呜嗯……”  
回答他的只有某人喉咙深处溢出的破碎呜咽和锁链碰撞的金属声。

正在发生的事情，一点都不平常。

嘡啷——

细瘦的左脚踝被镣铐禁锢着，长长的铁链延伸到了房间的角落。  
王马小吉半闭着眼蜷缩在最原怀里，显然不太想回答他的问题。  
但是不回答也并不能阻止他粉嫩的性器被最原捏在手里仿佛玩具一般肆意把玩，胸前的凸起也未能幸免地被粗暴揉搓。

“为什么不说话呢，王马君？”最原稍稍低下头啃食着他的侧颈，揉捏乳尖的左手向上伸去，暧昧地轻轻抚摸着他有些干裂的嘴唇，随后撬开了无力的牙关将手指伸进口中把玩着温热的软舌。

“不说话的话不就浪费了这张可爱的嘴了吗……来，要好好舔湿哦。”

“啊啊……”舌头被手指搅拌着发不出其他的声音，王马只能喑哑的发出些零碎的声音表达自己的不适与不满，口中的唾液被色情地搅动着发出啧啧水声。

伴随着这淫乱的场景进行着的还有电视里正在播放的弹丸论破节目，而现在最喜欢这个节目的最原终一正准备对王马小吉进行进一步的[搜查环节]——这也是他最喜欢的侦探最擅长的事。

终于放弃玩弄舌头而从口中抽出的手指顺着脖颈、侧腰一路往下，在恰好的地方停住，缓缓地抚摸着后穴的褶皱，将手指上弥留的津液充分地涂抹在上面，他从不会介意做这种需要细心与耐心的工作，在这个时候观察王马隐忍的表情也是一大乐趣。

“别……别这样……”触碰到时，怀里的人明显地颤抖了一下。

因为双手被捆绑固定在了身后，右腿又被玩弄阴茎的手从腿根处绕过使得王马呈出一副单腿举起的难受姿势，后穴毫无保留地暴露在空气中，他只能仰起头带有讨好意味地用头顶去磨蹭着最原，却不料这样的动作让身后的人更加方便抚慰到下面下意识收缩着的入口。

不是不想挣扎抵抗，而是他知道他不能。王马已经在前些天吃够了那些苦头，他知道如果违抗最原会得到什么样的下场。  
下药，浣肠，被更加粗暴地对待，甚至把一些奇怪的东西塞进后穴，在那痛不欲生的两天里王马一直都处于昏迷或无法说话的状态，最原没有给他一丝一毫询问这个疯狂的状况的机会，只是一直[开发]他的身体而已，仿佛他根本不需要知道一样。

其他什么都不需要知道，王马只知道最原是想让他听话，就像一只没有主见的宠物一样，只有听话才能换得一些温柔的对待。

“明明就很兴奋啊，王马君，说谎可不好。”爱抚着柱身的手微微施加了力量，勃起的阴茎受到如此暴力的对待让王马痛地蜷紧了身子，却被最原喝令放松下来。

一根手指探进后穴的时候并没有什么痛感，但那丝异物进入身体的感觉让王马不太舒服。最原的手指细长且骨节分明，轻易地就能够探到深处，摩挲扣弄着火热的肠壁。  
王马有些难忍地轻微挪动，臀缝却摩擦在最原半勃的性器上。

“王马君，你是在撩拨我吗？”

“没……我没有……”

有些慌张的声音甚至带上了些哭腔，王马无法抑制地颤抖了起来。最原收紧了手臂将他抱紧，舔弄起他的耳廓，好似在安慰一样。  
“没有关系的……”温柔的话语在耳畔响起，王马却明白这种[温柔]只是种假象，不过是最原的谎言罢了，而在谎言之后不知道接下来还会怎样粗暴地对待他。

在后穴进出的手指已经逐渐加到了三根，时而模仿抽插的动作时而向两边撑开括约肌，彼时还在进行前戏的最原似乎还算得上温柔。  
王马的呼吸无法抑制地开始变得急促了起来。虽然身体已经被最原用各种方式玩弄开发过，但这样的事始终还是没有办法轻易接受，这对他来说只有痛与屈辱，毫无乐趣可言。

“最原君……到底为、为什么是我……”

以为好不容易能够交到朋友了，王马仍然不愿相信，为什么他好不容易愿意敞开心扉接受的朋友会监禁他，对他做这样的事。  
在最原邀请他来家里做客时，他那么高兴地答应了，却在进门后受到了电击枪的攻击——他已经不想去思考最原是如何获得那种东西的了，因为在这两天里用来折磨他的道具没有一样是一个正常的高中生应该拥有的东西。  
他是疯了吧。

“原因？因为王马君很可爱啊。”

“就因为这种事……唔……”

“不仅仅是因为这种事呢，我也把王马君当做我的朋友啊。我从第一眼看到王马君的时候就决定，要让你一生都跟我在一起了。”

“一生……什么的……”开玩笑的吧……和这种人……

“……所以，接受我吧。”

“咦…………啊！”  
毫无预兆地，最原将手指抽出，托起王马娇小的身体，将自己火热的性器向已经接受了充分扩张的后穴顶去。

突然的钝痛让王马不受控制地喊了出来，本以为经过各种道具进入过，已经能够适应粗暴对待的身体还是发出了悲鸣——这是第一次，最原进入了。

带有温度和勃动的器官与冰冷的道具截然不同，最原毫不温柔地按住王马纤细的腰身一下子就顶到了最内部，那一瞬间王马甚至感觉身体被捅穿，一股恶心反胃的感觉从胃里涌到喉咙，化作破碎的呻吟从嘴里泻出。

“好厉害……王马君，全部吃进去了呢。”  
“呜啊……唔……”  
生理性的泪水夺眶而出，一滴滴落在赤裸的胸膛上向下流淌，弄得小腹上一片水渍。

恍惚中王马抬眼看着电视里正在播放不知道第几届弹丸论破的学级裁判，那是最原最喜欢的节目，也是他们相识的媒介，如今却是他落得如此下场的罪魁祸首。  
说到底他对这个节目也只是有一些了解而已，当初却还为与最原有了共同话题而感到一丝欣喜，如今只觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的傻子。

王马的思维开始变得涣散，因为只有这样才能让他不会注意到自己悲惨的处境，无论是正在发生的事，还是电视里自相残杀的游戏，都让他恶心得想吐。

“王马君，这种时候不可以分心哦，即使是我也会不高兴的。”  
最原就着插入的姿势将怀里的王马趴伏着放在沙发上，扶住他纤细的腰肢抬起臀部，接着又是更加用力地顶弄，将王马刻意分散的思绪冲回了大脑，让感觉再次集中到被开拓的后穴。  
“哈……呜……最原君……轻、轻点……好痛……”  
两天的调教让他开始下意识的求饶，但最原自然是不会听的。毫不怜惜的冲撞已经让后穴口变得红肿，肠壁也火辣辣地疼痛着。他真的只是将自己当做发泄欲望的工具，王马迷迷糊糊地想着，该不会后面已经出血了吧。  
“王马君……里面，好舒服。”最原脸上的表情带着痴狂又充满欲望，俯下身在他耳畔低语着。  
然而王马已经没有力气激起愤怒或是羞耻的感情了，连续肆意的玩弄早已让他体力透支，只能像块抹布一样任其摆布。

脸上渗出的汗和着泪水在沙发上形成了一小滩湿迹，王马用额头顶着粗糙的沙发布试图稳定因为最原粗暴又没有章法的抽插而晃动的身体，反翘的头发因为惯性在空中一晃一晃，嘴里也不时泄出没能抑制住的可爱呻吟。这一切看在最原眼里都是极为美妙的存在，让他想更加肆意地虐待他。

想起两天前计划开始实施的时候。  
刚开始脱他的衣服时王马似乎显得很从容的样子，还用那张稚气未脱的可爱的脸紧张地询问他要做什么。  
第一次试图用粗大的阳具插进身体时一向温柔的优等生王马终于开始拼命挣扎，还会对他骂脏话——那是别人都没见过的王马，只属于他。  
之后喂他吃泻药、用肛塞塞在后穴看着他绝望的脸庞。  
摧毁一个人的自尊心也是非常愉悦的过程呢。  
虽然那样的王马君很可爱，但是如今乖顺的他也依旧让人欲罢不能——

在臆想中欲望似乎要到达顶峰，最原满是笑容地俯下身轻吻王马的发梢，凑近耳边用气音小声地说。

“王马君，我要射在里面喽。”

“不！不要，拜托你！呜，不……”  
话说出口时已经晚了，微凉的精液灌在肠壁上，让人难受的粘稠感还是经由没什么感觉的肠壁传到了大脑，让王马的脑中一片空白。  
最原并没有马上将阴茎抽出，而是就着插入的姿势将王马再次抱起来放在怀里，捡起放在一边的遥控将已经处刑犯人完毕的节目倒了回去。

“啊啊，都是王马君的错，节目都错过了呢，还好只是录像而已。”

“……”

“王马君，听说弹丸论破要开新的一届了呢，要不要一起去报名？”

“…………好。”

“真乖，到那时就由聪明的王马君来出题吧，作为侦探我一定会解开你的题目的……嗯，不过由你来当我的死者似乎也不错呢。”

“……”

我答应你。  
我一定会欺骗你，杀了你，夺走你的心，让你因为我的存在而烦恼、而痛苦、而绝望。  
我恨你。


End file.
